


Wasn't just a massage

by L0vchlx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Name-Calling, Performance Art, Secret Crush, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sex Toys, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0vchlx/pseuds/L0vchlx
Summary: Inspo from SKZ Talker EP 35Changbin and Felix giving back massages to each other but Felix gets a little overwhelmed
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 78





	Wasn't just a massage

Like every normal work day, the kids are messing around in the waiting rooms for their turn on pre recordings. Members taking videos of each other messing around and just minding their own business while they wait.

Felix saw Changnin laying on the ground along with Han on his phone and probably Lee know who was asleep with a jacket over his face.  
"How is Lee know breathing under there" he thought to himself 

He sat on the lower back of his hyung 

"Do you wanna massage?" He suggested  
He was obviously bored and came when he saw the camera on Changbin so he came to hang out.  
Changbin knowing Felix is know for his massage skills just nodded and say why not, it's free anyways. 

Felix began pressing around his hyungs back and hip rubbing a little here and there 

"Ahh thats not how you massage Felix ya, you're supposed to do it like this, let me show you." He older stated as Felix had slid off for the older to get up and take his place 

Slipping into position, Lix now under Changbin as Binne was now massaging him. Hands pressing places on his back and hips, now and then glazing over his butt. Felix was flustered already when the older was on him, knowing himself he always had that little crush on his hyung. 

Changbin teased Felix by hitting his butt, knowing they were both on camera and did it as a joke, making Felix let out a moan but luckily Felix was quick and laughed right after hoping no one would pay attention on what came before the laughs. 

Changbin didn't stop there, not knowing what he was doing to the younger. He lifted the younger's hip up slightly. 

"The sides of the hips are a must too, when dancing its tend to hurt the muscles on the hips ( I'm not good at biology but let's just pretend it makes sense alright? Alright.) So you have to let them relax as well" Changbin continued as he massaged the younger's hips 

Felix wasn't ready for that at all, he panicked ever so slightly on how close his hyung's hands were to his sensitive hips. Unconsciously making weird noises as he felt the hands touch and press all around, hands stratching the mat that was placed for them to lay on. Struggling to keep his hips up. 

He did not dare to look up to the camera, knowing how observing their fans were when it comes to skinship, and his face slowly turning red wouldn't hide it either. 

Changbin was still going on about how the muscles and hips are important, casually talking to the camera while still massaging the younger, still no clue that the younger was growing hard at every little touch. 

For what felt like eternity, Felix heard the click of the camera signalling its has stop recording and the sounds of retracting footsteps made Felix more sure that they are now not being recorded, still he carefully peeked up. Good. All clear. 

But Changbin was still going.  
"It feels good right? Your muscles should be loosened and relaxed!" Changbin said sounding satisfied 

"Y-yeah" Lix managed to spit out still struggling  
"Loosened?! Not at all! It's starting to hurt!" Lix thought to himself as he felt his hardness make his pants tighter every second. 

"CHANGBIN HYUNG COME HERE THE SKY LOOKS NICE LET ME TAKE PICTURES" Hyunjin's voice echoed throughout the room even thought he was only standing at the entrance (our loud baby) 

"Oh" Changbin said stopping his movements and leaving Felix as he made his way to follow Hyunjin out of the room. 

Felix let out a breath of relief, but that wasn't the only relief he had to let out. His little friend was killing him. He looked around to see if he's safe to run to the bathroom or some place where no one was around.Lee know hyung? Is that even him tho? Well whoever he is Felix was glad fhe jacket was over their face. What about Han who was behind him? Oh, he'd fallen asleep with his phone. Chan and seungmin and IN are occupied annoying each other. The coast was clear! 

Felix sprinted out of the room covering his lower body as much as he could to a quiet part of the waiting areas, it isnt their first time here to pre record performances so he knew his way around to the most unused areas. 

After shutting the door and moving the rollable walls to surround himself to hide, he settled down and unzipped his pants, pulling them down as low as possible not wanting to dirty the outfits for the performance. 

He wrapped his (smol) hand around his dick and started pumping, imagining it was Changbin's hand who was wrapped around his dick. He covered his mouth with his other hand, muffling his noises as much as possible. He was getting close until he heard a voice quickly followed by the sound of the closed door opening. 

"Felix? Are you here?" It was Changbin's voice Felix had no doubt. 

"I saw you running this way a little while ago are you here?"Changbin continued 

Felix immediately pulled up his boxers and pants as quietly as possible and dressed back up, which was hard with his still hard dick in the way. But he was just in time when Changbin pushed opened the little fortress wall Felix had made to hide in, Felix's back was faced toward Changbin thankfully. 

"Oh you are here, why didn't you say anything? Are you okay Lix?" The older asked curiously.  
"U-UHM yeah! I'm just thinking about how I could make the moves look better on stage" Felix replied nervously as he only turned his upper body and his head to reply to Changbin 

"Aigo you're all sweaty, do you need help? I can always help you know." Changbin continued walking towards Felix 

"N-no, it's fine i can do it my- Ahh" Felix tried protesting but got cut off by Changbin who grabbed onto his hips to reposition them 

"The hips turned like that would make it seem sharper on stage" Changbin said from behind Felix . 

Felix was PANICKING  
"HIS HAND HIS HAND IS SO CLOSE PLEASE DONT MOVE ANYMORE FURTHER HANDS PLEASE" He screamed in his head 

But the hands moved, slightly brushing onto the head of his dick. 

"And then-" 

"Ahhh~ mmhmf-" Felix moaned out and quickly covering his mouth cutting off what Changbin was about to say. 

"SHIT SHIT SHIT YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY PLAY THAT OFF NOW FELIX" The younger thought to himself again 

"Are you? O-okay..?"Changbin asked. 

The older felt something near his fingers and curiosity took over as they went to investigate. Making the younger lean back slightly on the older head falling back onto his shoulders making muffling noises again. 

"O-oh..." Changbin said now having a clear view on what his fingers were scrambling on. Some how he didn't stop, he was focused on how detailed he could see the younger's cock through his pants, hands moving along the details tracing it out. 

"A-ahh h-hyung-" Felix gasped and he gripped onto the order's biceps, head still thrown back. He was so sensitive as he was close to his high a while ago. 

Changbin now realising what he was doing immediately taking his hand away from the younger's crotch, earning a whine from Felix. 

"Why.. did you stop.." Felix pouted slightly as he breathed hard, legs shaking a bit 

"I'm sorry, do you uhm... want me to help you?" Changbin said softly cheeks now burning red. 

"You did this to me hyung.. please" Felix turned, now facing Changbin as the younger unzips his pants and removes them completely. 

Changbin, red faced. Saw the state Felix was in.  
" I d-did this?" He asked still not really sure how he made Felix like this 

Felix hummed, and took the order's hand and guided it to his dick, moving it up and down, pumping his own dick with his hyung's hand.  
It felt so different, it was definitely bigger as Binnie's hands were bigger and rougher. It made Felix go crazy from the new sensation, moaning as his legs were slowly giving out. 

Changbin unzips his own pants as well, feeling his own cock harden by the sight of his dongsaeng in such lewd and desperate state, making all kinds of noises as well. 

He manages to remove his pants as well, shocking Felix with his size. Almost immediately the younger dropped to his knees, looking up the the older as he slowly took Changbin's cock in his mouth. 

"Fuck, Felix.. so warm." Changbin said letting out a soft moan, hands gripping onto the younger's pastel orange silky hair, pushing himself into him, going deep. 

Felix moaned into changbin's cock as tears formed in his own eyes, trying his best not to gag from how deep his hyung's cock was in his throat. 

Changbin kept thrusting into Felix's mouth, using him to chase his high. He groans at the sight of Felix, looking all fucked up and messy, cheeks flustered red with glittery eyes made from his tears. 

Felix wrapped his tongue as much as he could around the older's dick in his mouth, causing  
Changbin to cum and not giving him a chance to warn the younger. 

"Shit- Felix im so sorry-" 

Changbin apologied but left shocked that the younger swallowed his load. Licking his lips and looking up back at him with his eyes. 

"Hyung... please.." Felix said as he placed his hand on changbin's thigh. 

"Wanna..r-ride.." He continued face blushing as he looked down innocently at his own raging cock that was yet to be touched 

Changbin sat down onto a chair that was placed around and signals the younger to come over, Felix immediately shuffles over. 

"Let me prep you first Lixie" Changbin said, one hand held on to the younger's hip as the other in his mouth using his own saliva as lube to prep the younger. 

Felix pouted for a while, and decided that he didn't want to wait. Doing so, he moved the older's hand and sat down onto his cock. Felix screamed from the sudden enterence, underestimating how big Changbin would have felt in him. He fell onto the older, which catched him. 

"That desperate Lixie? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Changbin said in his smug tone but with a tint of worry in it, obviously worried for the younger and his rough actions 

"Mmh~" was all Felix replied as he started to move, taking Changbin off guard and letting out a moan. It did hurt, but it wasn't bad, as after a while all Felix felt was pleasure. Hands latched onto changbin's shoulder, moans and whines coming out of him as he kept going up and down the older's cock. 

Changbin held onto the younger's hips supporting him, looking up at Felix. He was so ethereal, tears fell, washing away a bit of the makeup he had on. Changbin realised Felix's untouched dick, and decided it finally give it some attention. 

He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few pumps, Felix screamed. He was already wrecked as he rode his hyung, getting stimulated from both sides made him loose it. He came hard onto changbin's hand, white fluid overflowing from the tip. 

His body gave in, falling back. Changbin thankfully caught him, still inside of Felix. The movement made Felix jolt and moan as the angle was just right at his prostate. 

"Lixie, can I?" Changbin asked for permission  
Felix just nodded  
"Hyung, needs to feel good too."  
He continued trying to pull himself back up to the older, now hugging him fully, face buried in the older's neck. 

Changbin thrusted up, earning moans from Felix.  
He placed kisses on the youngers ear, as he roughly thrusted in a fast speed again chasing his second high. Felix only being able to make noises and grab onto the older's beautifully defined muscles, as they both came again.  
Changbin inside of Felix and Felix on his own stomach. 

As they were both catching their breaths, they heard a chuckle. Their eyes immediately shot up to where it was coming from. 

"That was hot" 

Its was Lee know, and Han who hid behind him cheeks flushed red as a tomato. Both stood behind another pair of movable walls behind them. 

"H-hyung you-" Changbin protested 

"Shhhh~ Felix, next time you choose a place to get wrecked. Make sure the rooms actually empty~" Lee know continued as he placed his arm over Hans shoulder 

Felix could tell that Han was fresh fucked as well, eyes a little watery and his swollen lips, from Lee knows habit of bitting and sucking both of the hyung's hair were slightly messy. 

Felix whined at the thought that he had interrupted them. 

"You were here? Whoa Hyung how did yall keep quiet? " Changbin shocked knowing Han was always noisy in bed 

"Hyung what do you mean! Its easy we just don't make noise!" Han whined yelled at them obviously lying, face still red. 

Lee know just laughed and took out something from his pocket, it was a mouth gag. But shaped as a baby bottle. 

Han immediately snatched it away from Lee knows hands and running out of the room as he stuffed it in his pocket, Lee know laughed and gave the two a wink as he left. 

Changbin and Felix couldn't help but laugh from Han being embarrassed about it, Felix rested his head on Changbin's chest. 

"Thank you hyung" He said softly 

Changbin hummed in respond, landing a kiss on the younger's forehead.  
"Let's clean up Lixie, before Chan wonder's where we've been" 

Felix smiled and got up with his shaking legs with the help of his hyung and helped to clean up the place. Finally getting what he has always dreamed of, Felix wondered when he could do this again..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'll try updating fics more often! Happy new year too! Hope the start of your 2021 is good! Drink loads of water!  
> Also! Did you like the little twist at the end? I hope it was okay ×_×


End file.
